


Цзинвэй носит камни в клюве, чтобы завалить ими Восточное море

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от G до T [5]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, WTF Fantasy 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Идиома, вынесенная в название, имеет два значения: задаться целью отомстить и упорно добиваться поставленной цели.Имей глаза, чтобы видеть, уши, чтобы слышать, и голову — чтобы понимать, что происходит.
Relationships: Niè Míngjué/Original Female Character(s)
Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от G до T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134320
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Цзинвэй носит камни в клюве, чтобы завалить ими Восточное море

**Слухи**

— А вы слышали, что произошло во время последней облавы на Байфэн?

— Которую устраивал Ляньфан-цзунь?

— Это когда несколько молодых господ и глав Орденов неожиданно исчезли, а после возникли вновь из ниоткуда?

— Да-да, вы слышали об этом?

— А вы слышали?..

— Да об этом знает каждый камень!..

— Говорят, Чифэн-цзунь вернулся не один…

— А я слышал, что…

— Нет, вот я там была и видела своими глазами! Это же…

— Никогда не видел ничего более убогого.

— Чужеземка, которая ни в чём не разбирается.

— Я слышал, что это не женщина даже, а хули-цзин…

— Ох, прошу прощения, но это же ужасно. Она такая бледная, как призрак! И одета неподобающе!

— Говорят, её приняли в Цинхэ Не.

— Ну ещё бы! Если так решил Чифэн-цзунь, то никто слова против не сказал.

— Глава Ордена Не, говорят, не терпит ни единого дурного слова в её сторону…

— А мне рассказывали, второй молодой господин Не от этой чужеземки без ума!

— О, ну это точно выдумки.

— Знаете, эта чужеземка вполне могла околдовать Чифэн-цзуня. Никто не знает, откуда она взялась!

— Но ведь тогда…

— Ей пришлось давать имя, представляете?..

— Можете верить, можете нет, но глава Ордена Цинхэ Не трижды преклонил вместе с этой чужеземкой колена перед Небом и Землёй.

— Как?.. С этой безродной девицей?

— Не может такого быть!

— Я спрашивала у подруги из Ордена Цинхэ Не, она рассказала, что Чифэн-цзунь любит её, а она отвечает ему такой любовью, что только в легендах и встречается!

— Женщины на всё смотрят по-своему.

— А знаете, нрав у главы Ордена Не стал мягче.

— Ну не скажите. Если кто-то при нём сплетничает о госпоже Не…

— Ах, это так благородно!

— …вы слышали, теперь в Цинхэ два Не Минцзюэ!

— Это совершенно точно влияние чужеземки. Никогда и никто так…

— Ах, ну что вы, говорят, Чифэн-цзунь сам принял такое решение!

— Говорят…

— …такое несчастье, такое несчастье!

— А госпожа Не, как я слышал, и слезинки не проронила над Не Минцзюэ!

— Конечно, она ведь немедленно удалилась в затвор.

— Я слышал, её горе настолько велико, что она не желает видеть даже собственного сына…

— А я слышал, что она едва не последовала следом за Чифэн-цзунем!

— Поразительно! Видимо, госпожа Не и в самом деле настолько сильно любила Не Минцзюэ!

— Всё равно она чужеземка. Разве ей под силу воспитать молодого господина Не… не поймите меня неправильно, но откуда ей знать?

— Бедняжка, и от Не Хуайсана помощи ей не будет!

— Он ведь «Незнайка», что ни спроси у него, ничего не знает…

**Глава 1. Бесстрашный**

Говорили, на горе Дафань появился монстр, пожирающий души.

Конечно, многие заклинатели отправились в путь, чтобы сразить эту тварь и снискать славы. Иначе и быть не могло. Солнце всходит, вода течёт, заклинатели «набивают фраги», что бы эта фраза ни значила. Но матушка использовала её с такой уверенностью, когда разговор заходил о ночных охотах и прочих традиционных способах стяжать славу и добиться уважения, что сомнений не оставалось: загадочные «фраги» имеют ко всему этому самое прямое отношение.

— А-Лин, мне очень приятно, что ты зовёшь меня с собой на охоту.

— Но ты не пойдёшь, — нахмурился Цзинь Лин. — А-цзюэ, такие твари встречаются редко! Дядя…

— Тем более не пойду. А-Лин, мне не хочется участвовать. И к тому же… там ведь будет твой дядя!

— А-Цзюэ!

— Молодой господин Не рад, что его общество приятно молодому господину Цзинь. — Не Минцзюэ показал другу язык. — Хорошо, А-Лин, я пойду с тобой, но охотиться не буду.

— Ты никогда так не вернёшь славу своему Ордену, — фыркнул Цзинь Лин.

— Возможно, — мягко улыбнулся Не Минцзюэ. — Честь, как по мне, куда дороже славы. И если ты что-нибудь про моего дядю скажешь, А-Лин, я тебя поколочу!

И, конечно же, они не подрались. Не Минцзюэ вместе с Цзинь Лином отправился на гору Дафань и, пообещав прийти на помощь, если таковая потребуется, принялся блуждать по ней. Сети Божественного плетения он старательно обходил и помогал другим заклинателям не попасть в них.

«Может, — думал он, — я не могу появляться всюду, где творится хаос, как Ханьгуан-цзюнь, но я могу делать хоть что-то».

Иногда, как говорила матушка, важно делать хоть что-то, чем не делать ничего. Не Минцзюэ высоко ценил чужеземную матушкину мудрость и старался следовать её советам, пусть изредка они и шли вразрез со всем вокруг. Дядя поправлял иногда, напоминал о правилах поведения, но никогда не возражал. Вот остальные — да, остальные любили повздыхать и посетовать на «ужасное» и «чужеземное» воспитание молодого господина Не, но сам Не Минцзюэ считал это даром небес, поскольку это позволяло выходить за рамки всего на свете. А что вы хотите, пожимал он плечами, моим воспитанием занимается матушка… Да-да, кивали все вокруг, варварское воспитание — и так далее.

Хоть не сплетничали, если он мог услышать, и то хорошо.

Покачав головой, Не Минцзюэ неспешно пошёл в сторону храма. Будучи совершенно уверенным, что Цзинь Лину не потребуется никакая помощь, ведь здесь же находился глава Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, он начал раздумывать, стоит ли отправиться домой после того, как охота закончится, или лучше отправиться в Гусу. С одной стороны, размышлял Не Минцзюэ, матушка обрадуется, да и сестра тоже, не говоря уже о любимом дядюшке. С другой… с другой, в Гусу очень красиво и спокойно. И тоже есть с кем поболтать. И дядя будет рад его видеть…

— И всё же, — обратился он к дереву, — А-Лин слишком самоуверен. А к добру это никого не приводило!

Дерево не могло ни ответить, ни утвердительно уронить пару листьев. Даже воздеть в гневе ветви к небу не могло, но иногда собеседник бывает вовсе не нужен. И слушатель тоже.

И вызвать онемение мизинца никакое дерево не способно.

— Преисподняя и все её демоны! — воскликнул Не Минцзюэ. — А-Лин!

Уже давно среди заклинателей бродили слухи о госпоже Не и её склонности «выворачивать всё наизнанку». Она стала на путь заклинательницы очень поздно, но никогда не прекращала совершенствоваться. Хотя многие поговаривали, что она делает это исключительно из-за покойного главы Ордена Не и уважения к его памяти, но никто не оспаривал, что госпожа Не достигла серьёзных успехов, несмотря на своё горе, годы затвора и воспитание детей. Однако многие привычные вещи, вроде полёта на мече, она делала настолько по-своему, что это казалось в самом деле вывернутым наизнанку. Хорошо ещё, качали головами заклинатели, что она не пошла кривой дорожкой Старейшины Илина!

Не Минцзюэ считал, что этот дым из слухов и зеркала из сплетен матушка поддерживает специально, чтобы никто не лез к ней и в её изобретения.

Например, в Тысячу Шагов.

Главное, говорила матушка, правильно распределить свою духовную силу, а потом изящно прыгнуть в пятимерном пространстве…

Звучало, как всегда, загадочно и непонятно, однако действовало безукоризненно.

Сосредоточившись, Не Минцзюэ сделал несколько коротких шажков и увидел танцующую статую богини. С её лица капала кровь, а стрела, прошедшая каменную голову насквозь, не причинила никакого вреда.

«Плохо дело», — подумал он и достал саблю.

Та тихо звенела. По лезвию проходили мелкие волны. Казалось, она в нетерпении дрожала, ожидая битвы.

— Звени, — шепнул ей Не Минцзюэ.

И нанёс статуе первый удар.

Та повернулась и попыталась схватить Не Минцзюэ, но тот изворачивался, как змея, и рубил каждый раз, как только статуя отвлекалась.

«Плохо дело», — кружа вокруг противника и прикладывая огромные усилия, чтобы не попасться, повторил про себя Не Минцзюэ.

Он не мог поддерживать темп достаточно долго и уже чувствовал, что начинает выдыхаться. Стрелы Цзинь Лина не слишком вредили статуе, как и сабля самого Не Минцзюэ.

В ушах начало звенеть.

Как сквозь толстую ткань послышалась ужасная трель флейты, за ней — знакомый голос.

А потом богиня застыла.

И тогда Не Минцзюэ услышал то, что уже слышали другие: звук ударяющихся друг о друга цепей.

И наступила тишина.

— Это Призрачный Генерал! Вэнь Нин!

Но голоса — это шум прибоя.

 _Убивать,_ тихо звенела сабля и вздрагивала от рукояти до кончика лезвия. _Убивать, убивать, убивать… Защитить. Убивать, защитить. Защитить, убивать._

— Не отвлекайся! — крикнул Не Минцзюэ.

Правда, всё равно не помогло. Разве что ухудшило ситуацию: богиня схватила и самого Не Минцзюэ. За компанию с Цзинь Лином.

Оставалось надеяться, что случится чудо. Без разницы, какое. Только бы душу в уплату не требовало, а просто случилось.

Чудо оказалось Призрачным Генералом, но это волновало Не Минцзюэ в последнюю очередь. Их освободили, души не пожрали, а много ли нужно для счастья?

Лишь бы матушка не прознала!

— А-Лин!

— Больно… — едва слышно произнёс Цзинь Лин. И не понять, к чему это относится: к телу или к душе. — А-Цзюэ, ты как?

— Нормально, — заверил его Не Минцзюэ. — Пока меня не настигли семейные проблемы, жизнь прекрасна. Держись. Все и так заняты этим мертвецом… — Наскоро осмотрев друга, он убрал саблю и на всякий случай щёлкнул по рукояти, если вдруг она не успокоилась. — Ужасные звуки. А-Лин? А-Лин, посмотри на меня!

— А-Цзюэ, — процедил Цзинь Лин.

— Вот на меня и продолжай смотреть. Или на эти… куски статуи.

— Там души. — Цзинь Лин перевёл взгляд на то, что Призрачный Генерал оставил от богини. Не Минцзюэ надеялся, что это отвлечёт друга от необдуманных действий. Или отсрочит их.

— Что нужно с ними делать? — терпеливо спросил Не Минцзюэ.

— …вернуть?

— Именно. Будем возвращать сейчас или?..

— А-Лин!

— Дядя!

Не Минцзюэ обернулся и вежливо поприветствовал главу Ордена Цзян, после чего сделал пару шагов в сторону и подобрал шарик из душ. Следовало их разделить и вернуть несчастным людям, но с какого конца браться за такое дело? Нужно ли обращаться к старшим за помощью? Как лучше начать? С кого?

— Не Минцзюэ? Это и правда ты?

— А… Цзинъи-сюн. Вид у тебя потрёпанный. — Не Минцзюэ отвлёкся от мыслей и поприветствовал учеников Ордена Гусу Лань.

— Мы такое видели!.. Минцзюэ, ты слушаешь?

— Минцзюэ-сюн, здесь же Ханьгуан-цзюнь!

— Минцзюэ-сюн?

— Ох, вы такие шумные, — вздохнул Не Минцзюэ. — А правила запрещают шуметь! Я пойду в деревню, верну души. А что обсуждают Ханьгуан-цзюнь и Саньду-шеншоу?

Выслушав историю про лютую руку, про Мо Сюаньюя и деревню Мо, а после и кучу домыслов о куче вещей в придачу, Не Минцзюэ покачал головой и, вежливо попрощавшись, отправился возвращать души.

**Глава 2. Матушка**

Потолок подрагивал, потолок волновался, подобно морской глади, потолок был темен и украшен призрачными водорослями, и с ним легко было представить себя на морском дне, придавленным толщей воды. Иллюзия исчезала, стоило отвести взгляд, и не беспокоила никого.

Не Минцзюэ перекатился на живот и потянулся. Поскольку в Нечестивую Юдоль он вернулся слишком поздно, едва ли кто-то вообще знал, что он дома и у себя. Нужно было пойти и поприветствовать матушку. И дядю, если он не занят делами Ордена, и других, кого можно встретить по пути.

Но для этого следовало встать.

— Почему дома нельзя парить на сабле, — ворчал Не Минцзюэ, приводя себя в порядок. — Это бы упростило жизнь всем!

Разумеется, он знал, почему было нельзя. В конце концов, нрав сабель Ордена Цинхэ Не никак не располагал к неторопливым прогулкам над землёй. Да и в других орденах никто точно по резиденции на мечах не летал.

Выйдя из комнаты, Не Минцзюэ поспешил к покоям матери, но увидел её по пути и радостно окликнул:

— Матушка!

Госпожа Не, пребывающая в вечном трауре и облачённая потому в чистое белое, повернулась к нему. На её бледных губах расцвела слабая улыбка.

— А-Цзюэ, — тихо сказала она.

— Матушка. — Не Минцзюэ осторожно обнял её. — Я вернулся. Со мной всё в порядке. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Как дядя?

— Гости, — едва слышно выдохнула ему в ухо матушка.

Госпожа Не была чужеземкой, и это знали абсолютно все, а кто не знал, тот об этом слышал хотя бы один раз. Высокая, под стать покойному Чифэн-цзуню, светловолосая, светлокожая, светлоглазая, она красой уподоблялась прекрасному клинку. Ходили слухи, что госпожа Не и вовсе не человек, а какая-нибудь нечисть, даже и хули-цзин, но Орден Цинхэ Не относился к таким пересудам крайне негативно даже после смерти предыдущего главы. Госпожа Не не снимала траура по покойному мужу и устранилась практически от всех дел на несколько лет после его смерти. Сейчас же она помогала с некоторыми делами Не Хуайсану, но с какими, Не Минцзюэ не смог бы сказать даже под страхом лишиться Золотого Ядра.

— Из Ланьлин Цзинь или из Гусу Лань?

— Из Ланьлин, — вздохнула матушка. — А-Цзюэ, тебя долго не было.

— Цзинь Лин позвал с собой на ночную охоту, — поразмыслив, сказал Не Минцзюэ. — Пришлось задержаться. Встретил учеников из Гусу, поболтали… Матушка, а дядя сейчас очень занят с гостями?

Госпожа Не прикрыла глаза.

— Сейчас он показывает им, в чём же состоит проблема, которую он попросил разрешить Ляньфан-цзуня. Думаю, через четыре палочки ты сможешь поговорить с ним.

— Матушка очень точна и очень добра к этому ребёнку.

— Этот ребёнок может поискать того ребёнка и объяснить, почему ходить ночами по кладбищу порицается не только матушкой и дядей, но остальными старшими.

— Опять?

— А-Цзюэ, — матушка тепло улыбнулась и смахнула с его плеча невидимую пылинку, — я ведь в трауре. А когда я начну распекать твою сестру, это будет слишком громко.

— Хорошо, матушка.

А-Шань была настоящим бедствием.

Иногда Не Минцзюэ ловил себя на малодушной мысли, что милая сестрица уделала бы Старейшину Илина лёгким движением руки, при этом оставаясь в глазах окружающих чем-то средним между самым жутким ночным кошмаром и чрезвычайно милым ребёнком, соблюдающим все правила приличия. В какой-то момент ужас, от которого следует бежать быстрее собственной тени, в какой-то скромная девочка, которую только и остаётся что хвалить.

Возможно, Старейшина Илина пал бы от удара лопатой, когда сестра взмахивала бы рукой. Это было бы забавно, не будь на самом деле достаточно печальным — кое-кто из учеников уже успел получить по носу от А-Шань, при этом она сама этого не заметила. Не Минцзюэ никак не мог понять, каким образом сестричка, это «маленькое бедствие Не», забывала о лопате в руке. То ли правда считала как продолжение руки, то ли притворялась.

Поискав А-Шань в самых очевидных местах, Не Минцзюэ её не нашёл и хотел уже плюнуть на это дело и пойти искать дядю, когда у самой дальней стены, за которой начинался резкий склон с вечно качающейся травой, заметил очень и очень недовольную сестру и одного из старших заклинателей.

— Учитель Не, — поприветствовал его Не Минцзюэ, приблизившись. — Эта юная госпожа вела себя неподобающе?

А-Шань вздрогнула и заулыбалась, предвидя, что брат заберёт её с собой.

— Юная госпожа могла обратить на себя ненужное внимание, — сказал учитель Не. — Молодой господин Не вернулся недавно и не знает новости?

— Госпожа Не сказала о гостях из Ланьлин, — склонив голову, сказал Не Минцзюэ. — Есть какие-то особые обстоятельства, учитель?

Учитель Не промолчал.

— А-Цзюэ, — наконец заговорила сестра, — ты вернулся один?

— Один.

— Учитель, а можно мне на ночную охоту с остальными?

— Если госпожа Не позволит.

Проводив учителя взглядом, Не Минцзюэ взял сестру за руку и повёл за собой на кухню. Туда не сунулся бы ни один чужак, а потому можно было бы спокойно поговорить. Например, напомнить сестре о правилах приличия и о наказаниях за их нарушение. Или из вредности пообещать, что матушке будет сказано достаточно для того, чтобы юную госпожу отправили на воспитание наравне с прочими в Гусу Лань. Хотя Не Минцзюэ опасался, что учитель Лань не выдержит и отправит сестру обратно на следующий день. Эта девчонка могла вывести из себя самого Будду!

Но чего у неё не отнять, так это неудобных вопросов. Она спрашивает, потому что хочет знать, и требует ответов, иначе разразится истерика. А-Шань такой ребёнок, что дядя с улыбкой называет её «маленькая Хуайсан», и за это сестра его обожает.

Интересно, что дядя имеет в виду, говоря так.

— Матушка велела напомнить тебе, что ходить ночами по кладбищу нельзя.

Сестра разломила булочку и кивнула. По ночам нельзя, значит, нужно ходить днём, только и всего — вот так она и мыслила.

Не Минцзюэ буквально видел ход её мыслей и потому спокойно добавил:

— И в течение дня тоже. И в сумерках, и на рассвете, и на закате.

— Брат!

— Вот когда тебе нужно шалость прикрыть, так я брат, — проворчал Не Минцзюэ. — Тебе говорят все, что нельзя, А-Шань. Почему ты не слушаешь матушку и огорчаешь дядю?

А-Шань молчала, плакала и ела суп. Сказать ей было нечего.

— Ты же знаешь, как относятся к таким вещам, — мягко продолжил Не Минцзюэ. — Особенно после Луаньцзан и всех деяний Старейшины Илина. Ну почему ты продолжаешь огорчать взрослых? Отец…

— Я никогда не узнаю, что сказал бы отец! — выкрикнула А-Шань и швырнула тарелку. — И не Старейшина Илина погубил его!

Она вскочила: маленькая, злая, встрёпанная, заплаканная.

Суп растекался лужей по полу.

— А-Шань.

— А-Цзюэ! Почему ты всегда напоминаешь об этом?!

— А-Шань, — прошелестела матушка.

Сестра бросилась к матери и разревелась. Не Минцзюэ встал и опустил голову. Он понимал, что не стоило говорить ничего вроде «отец бы…», потому что юная госпожа в самом деле не видела покойного главу Ордена Не. Матушка носила её, когда отца настигло искажение ци.

Потому, как печально сказал как-то дядя, она и ушла в затвор. Чтобы не потерять вместе с мужем ещё и нерождённое дитя.

— Отец в самом деле бы не одобрил твои прогулки, — ласково вытирая дочери слёзы, шелестела матушка. — Или ты не стала бы так поступать, будь он с нами? А-Шань, твоё поведение достойно порицания. А-Цзюэ… — Она подняла усталый взгляд на сына. — Дядя ждёт тебя.

— А гос… Да, матушка.

**Глава 3. Некрополь**

В небольшом доме недалеко от Крепости-Людоеда царил неизменный покой. Дядя полулежал в постели и обмахивался веером. Остальные члены Ордена, прибывшие с ним, отправились проверять, не требует ли родовой некрополь ухода.

— А-Цзюэ, что же ты стоишь? — мягко спросил дядя, глава Ордена Не, Не Хуайсан по прозвищу «Незнайка». — Ты не устал?

— Нет, дядя. Вы хотите, чтобы я остался здесь?

Дядя кивнул. Не Минцзюэ немедленно уселся рядом с горячо любимым дядюшкой, который значил для него почти столько же, сколько матушка и покойный отец.

— Как твои успехи, А-Цзюэ?

— Учитель Не полагает, что они достаточны. Но этот молодой господин считает, что учитель слишком великодушен. Если дядя помнит, об этом ученике учитель Лань говорил, что способности у него достойны внимания, однако…

— Я помню. — Дядя нажал пальцем на кончик носа племянника. — Учитель Лань никогда не меняется. По-прежнему расписываешь веера в свободное время?

Не Минцзюэ кивнул и вытащил из рукава своё последнее произведение. Одним из серьёзных недостатков молодого господина Не, как неохотно признавал любимый дядя, было полное непонимание, почему веер должен был одинаково прекрасен с обеих сторон. Молодой господин наносил с одной стороны воистину прелестные изображения, а с другой… с другой несчастный наблюдатель видел в лучшем случае изящные весенние картинки. Как при этом изображения не мешали друг другу, молодой господин Не отказывался объяснять.

Не Хуайсан развернул веер, полюбовался на тонко выписанных Цзэу-цзюня, Чифэн-цзуня и Ляньфан-цзуня с одной стороны и взмахнул им несколько раз.

— Дядя не будет смотреть на то, что этот племянник нарисовал с другой стороны?

— Не сейчас, — вздохнул Не Хуайсан. — Я уверен, А-Цзюэ, что…

Он замолчал. Может, задумался о чём-то, может, подбирался слова. А может, вслушивался: не раздастся ли какой-нибудь посторонний звук. Вокруг родового некрополя создавалась защита в несколько уровней, чтобы никто не смел сюда приходить: ни простые люди, ни заклинатели. И как дядя бы узнал, случись что, было совершенно непонятно!

Не Минцзюэ осторожно улёгся, положив голову дяде на колени. Тот рассеянно принялся поглаживать племянника, успокаивая.

— А-Цзюэ.

— Да, дядя.

— Почему ты нарисовал именно это?

Он посмотрел на раскрытый и повёрнутый другой стороной веер. Там среди ночи и пожаров возвышался окровавленный Чифэн-цзунь и держал в одной руке прославленную Басю, а в другой — головы Ляньфан-цзуня и Сюэ Яна.

— Не знаю… Отец ведь никогда не любил Цзинь Гуанъяо. Мне показалось, что так будет правильно. Я был неправ, дядя?

— Ты ведь совсем маленьким был, — грустно ответил Не Хуайсан.

— Матушка упоминала. Она ведь всегда уходит, когда Ляньфан-цзунь приезжает с визитом. И я спросил у неё, почему…

Дядя покачал головой. Видимо, представил, как и в каких выражениях дорогая невестка объяснила младшему Минцзюэ, за что и почему она терпеть не может Верховного Заклинателя. И как к нему относился покойный глава Ордена Не.

— А-Цзюэ, не показывай этот веер никому.

— Да, дядя. А матушке тоже?..

— Ей можно.

Вскоре Не Минцзюэ отправился в город у подножия Синлу. Дядя попросил быть внимательным и осторожным, не трогать по дороге никаких мертвецов и немедленно возвращаться, если вдруг что-то случится. Заверив, что исполнит все пожелания в точности, молодой господин Не покинул дом. Лететь не особо хотелось, потому он прикрыл глаза и сделал несколько шагов — чтобы оказаться у дороги совсем рядом с городом.

Побродив по улочкам и купив себе всякой ерунды, Не Минцзюэ отправился прочь. Его снедало смутное беспокойство, у которого не было никакого объяснения. Не находил он и причину. Размышлять посреди дороги тоже казалось глупым, потому Не Минцзюэ углубился в лес, залез на первое приглянувшееся дерево и погрузился в размышления.

Матушка иногда говорила, что нет ничего хуже предчувствий. Они только отравляют сердце, говорила она, распутывая нитки, и никогда не скажут, где и когда случится беда. Ты можешь опоздать, добавляла она, и тогда тяжесть станет невыносимой. Или предчувствие окажется ложным, добавляла она, но я научу тебя опознавать их. Не Минцзюэ внимательно слушал матушку и учил всё, что она желала ему преподать: шаги — чтобы не тратить время на полёт и поездки, зрение сердцем — чтобы всегда чувствовать, если что-то дурное с близкими, сабля — чтобы поражать врагов. А последних, увы, могло оказать больше, чем хотелось. Дядя их не наживал (не с его репутацией), но они появились бы у самого Не Минцзюэ рано или поздно.

В груди заболело так, словно туда вогнали гвоздь.

Ненадолго.

Выбросив из головы лишнее, Не Минцзюэ сосредоточился.

— Дядя!

Он обнял его, заплаканного и испуганного, чтобы успокоить и поддержать. Дядя цеплялся за него, как за последнюю надежду.

— Всё в порядке, — привычно сказал Не Минцзюэ и только после этого вспомнил о манерах.

Он вежливо склонил голову со словами:

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь. Спутник Ханьгуан-цзюня.

— Не Минцзюэ, — сказал Ханьгуань-цзюнь.

На этом церемонии были закончены. Дядя плакал и твердил, что ничего не знает, совсем ничего, спутник Ханьгуан-цзюня указывал на обрывок ткани и что-то говорил о крепости, о слухах и линиях обороны, о вынужденном раскрытии секретов, после чего дядя крайне неохотно рассказал, что здесь находится всего лишь родовой некрополь. В котором хоронят сабли.

— Но зачем хоронить сабли вместо покойников? — не успокаивался спутник Ханьгуан-цзюня.

Дядя помедлил, прежде чем сказать:

— Ханьгуань-цзюнь, прежде чем я отвечу… можете пообещать мне кое-что? Наши ордены уже давно дружат друг с другом, наши родные братья стали побратимами, и поэтому я… прошу вас и… того, кто рядом с вами, никому не раскрывать эту тайну. А если вдруг когда-нибудь правда выплывет наружу, я буду безмерно вам благодарен, если вы оба встанете на мою защиту. Вы всегда были верны своему слову. Если вы пообещаете, я вам поверю. Минцзюэ…

— Я не уйду, — твёрдо сказал Не Минцзюэ.

Дядя печально улыбнулся и принялся рассказывать. Слушать было интересно, поскольку он любил на самом деле рассказывать самые разные истории, но ничего нового не прозвучало, кроме некоторых мелочей.

До того момента, как упомянули Цзинь Лина.

Не Минцзюэ очень захотелось перебить дядюшку вопросом, что здесь забыл А-Лин, но сдержался.

И всё же…

Что он тут забыл?

Значит ли это, что глава Ордена Цзян тоже здесь?

Как и чем помочь дяде?

И нужно ли?

По пути домой дядя молчал, пока они не вошли в лабиринт, окружающий некрополь. И только тогда он сказал:

— А-Цзюэ, твоя отвага безгранична.

— Прости, дядя. Я всё испортил?

— Нет, А-Цзюэ. — Дядя улыбнулся и потеребил порванный рукав. — Все знают, как ты меня любишь и как защищаешь от любых нападок. Не думаю, что Ханьгуан-цзюня это удивило.

— Этот племянник понимает.

— Хорошо. Пока тебя не было, матушка прислала тебе письмо.

Не Минцзюэ взял бумажную птичку и осторожно развернул. На мятом листе расплывались чернильные линии, но стоило на них подуть, как они собирались в ряд слегка неопрятных иероглифов. Почерк у матушки оставлял желать лучшего, несмотря на годы практики.

— Пишет, что Цзэу-цзюнь звал меня на ночную охоту. Можно?

— А-Цзюэ.

Лабиринт кончился. Перед ними теперь расстилался некрополь.

— Я тревожусь за тебя, дядя. — Не Минцзюэ остановился. — Конечно, есть и кузины, и кузены, и… остальные, и матушка с сестрой, но…

Не Хуайсан осторожно смахнул слезу с щеки племянника и обнял его.

— Как и я за тебя, А-Цзюэ. Надеюсь, ты успеешь вернуться к Совету Кланов? Тебе нужно будет пойти со мной.

— Я постараюсь, дядя.

  1. **Таньчжоу**



Когда-то давно три прославленных заклинателя: Не Минцзюэ, Лань Сичэнь и Цзинь Гуанъяо — стали названными братьями. С тех прошло достаточно времени, чтобы причины подобного позабылись, но кое-что у названных братьев оставалось неизменным.

Заботы о младшем брате Не Минцзюэ, а после — и о его сыне, волею родителей носившего то же имя.

— Дядя, а что стало с той проклятой рукой? — улучшив момент, спросил Не Минцзюэ. — Ну её ещё принесли из деревни Мо.

Лань Сичэнь рассказал. Говорил он скупо и деликатно, но ничего не утаил: затаённая злоба оказалась чрезвычайно сильна, успокоить удалось только совместными усилиями Ханьгуан-цзюня и его гостя, а теперь они ищут оставшиеся части. Из всего этого Не Минцзюэ сделал вывод, что дядя недоговаривает, но расспрашивать дальше не стал. Если дядя не говорит, значит, считает, что это знание вредно.

А ещё это объясняло, почему Ханьгуан-цзюнь со спутником оказались у родового некрополя клана Не. Хотя кто и зачем стал бы там прятать кусок мертвеца, Не Минцзюэ понять не мог.

— Как поживает госпожа Не?

— Ей немного лучше, дядя. Наверное, вы были правы, говоря о причинах, и поездка пошла ей тогда на пользу. Она теперь каждый год выбирается в ту долину.

Про один не очень приятный момент, связанный с «той долиной», как матушка называла безымянный горный перевал, переполненный тёмной энергией, Не Минцзюэ говорить не стал. И про то, что матушка на самом деле часто по своим непонятным делам уходит из Нечестивой Юдоли. И про — тут он задумался, но решил, что Цзэу-цзюнь расстроится от такого, и потому тоже не сказал.

Смотреть на океан и вздыхать, говорила матушка, когда давно ещё маленький Не Минцзюэ спросил её, что она будет делать. Потому что она позабыла иероглифы, взяв кисть…

— Дядя, матушка вам не говорила, но её беспокоят манеры моей сестры. И…

— Я напишу ей, — улыбнулся дядя Лань.

— Матушка всегда рада вас видеть, дядя, — твёрдо сказал Не Минцзюэ.

— Но никогда не рада Ляньфан-цзуню. И ты, Минцзюэ, тоже его не любишь. Почему? Он хороший и достойный человек.

Он слушал краем уха. Сколько лет одни и те же аргументы ходят по кругу между ними? Дядя Лань — хороший человек, как замечала матушка, но почему-то не мог принять нелюбовь госпожи Не и Не Минцзюэ к Ляньфан-цзуню. Сам Не Минцзюэ просто его не любил, вёл себя с ним сдержанно и крайне вежливо, проявляя достаточно почтительности к старшему по возрасту, во-первых, и названному брату покойного отца, во-вторых. Матушка же чрезвычайно ловко избегала любых встреч.

Почему она так не любила Верховного Заклинателя? Не Минцзюэ не сказал бы точно, хотя матушка и говорила ему однажды, однако считал, что это как-то связано с отцом, поскольку других причин он не знал. Далёкие воспоминания, когда Чифэн-цзунь был жив и хохотал, гуляя с сыном на плече, когда он смеялся, наблюдая за попытками малыша утащить отцовскую саблю, когда он играл с ним, ненадолго отвлекли от размышлений, но снова пропали. Возможно, ответ был там. А может, и нет.

— Простите, этот ученик не слушал, — сказал он, вдруг поняв, что уже какое-то время висит тишина. — Этот ученик сожалеет, но никак не может объяснить, почему так.

Лань Сичэнь мягко улыбнулся. Он не сердился на Не Минцзюэ. Да и мог ли?

— Ты делаешь успехи, Минцзюэ. Твои манеры становятся лучше.

«Когда ты общаешься с кем-то, кого терпеть не можешь», съехидничал про себя Не Минцзюэ. Но ничем не выдал своих мыслей.

— Если дядя доволен моими успехами, мне приятно это слышать.

Идти рядом с Двумя Нефритами клана Лань — то ещё испытание. Немедленно требовалось вести себя подобающе и никак не отвлекать старших от разговоров и обсуждений. А ещё лучше при этом не подслушивать.

Поэтому Не Минцзюэ специально поспешил вперёд. И в саду Дамы Распускающихся Бутонов он оказался быстрее, чем звуки сяо и гуциня.

Безголового гуля в погребальных одеждах он не испугался, хотя вокруг было достаточно паники. Скорее, он испытал жгучее любопытство, а потому осторожными шагами стал к нему приближаться напрямую. Гуль, казалось, скользнул по нему отсутствующим взглядом, но не счёл полезным, и это было странно. Не Минцзюэ слышал, как ему кричали уйти и не приближаться, что ему голову оторвут если не здесь, то потом — кое-кто, похоже, совсем ударился в панику. Но в ответ — ни звука.

Когда же песнь Лебин ненадолго прервалась, а гуль поймал Бичэнь, Не Минцзюэ всё же послушался Цзэу-цзюня и отступил, с прежним жадным любопытством наблюдая за действиями монстра. Тот медленно, но поддавался атаке с трёх сторон, пока не развалился на части.

— Минцзюэ, останься, — сказал Лань Сичэнь.

Хотевший уже пойти с друзьями Не Минцзюэ пожал плечами и остался. Он не понимал, зачем: ничего интересного в запечатывании частей в мешочках цянькунь не было, по-своему рутинная процедура. Но потом…

— Этого не может быть, — тихо сказал он. — Если бы кто-то вскрыл могилу отца, матушка бы разнесла половину Поднебесной. Дядя, — умоляюще обратился он к Лань Сичэню, по-прежнему пепельно-серому, — это ведь не может быть отец?

— Но это он, — ещё тише ответил Лань Сичэнь. — Ванцзи уже рассказал мне и о городе И, и о могильщике, — обратился он к спутнику Ханьгуан-цзюня.

Тот кивнул и продолжил говорить, а Не Минцзюэ тихо ушёл к костру. Ему было о чём подумать, но одно он уже для себя решил: ни слова матушке и дяде Не. Они этого не выдержат, а последствия могут быть самые ужасные.

— Минцзюэ-сюн, а ты знаешь, кто сопровождает Ханьгуан-цзюня? — шёпотом спросил его Цзинъи. — Знаешь?

— Откуда? — ответил ему вопросом Не Минцзюэ. — Цзэу-цзюнь мне, по-твоему, сказал?

— Это… Старейшина Илина! Вэй Усянь!

— Он же умер.

— Видимо, каким-то образом он вернулся, — вмешался Сычжуй. — Ханьгуан-цзюнь и учитель Вэй искали части этого гуля в странствии.

— Минцзюэ-сюн, а ты знаешь, какие у нас были приключения?

— Рассказать?

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь велел…

— Но шёпотом же можно?

**Глава 4. Совет**

Поскольку время и место встречи дядя обговорил с любимым племянником заранее, Не Минцзюэ не удивился, когда оказался в самом сердце делегации своего Ордена. Те, будучи предупреждены, специально оставили для молодого господина Не место, чтобы он ни в кого не врезался по прибытию.

Один раз матушка использовала свою Тысячу Шагов, чтобы оказаться точно на месте гуля. Зрелище впечатлило видевших это заклинателей их Ордена: никто не хотел оказаться фонтаном кровавых ошмётков, на которые гуля разнесло.

— Кузен!

Кузины Не во всём своём великолепии окружили Не Минцзюэ. Он улыбался, приветствовал каждую из них, пытался не наступить никому на ноги и чувствовал себя неуютно. Это было естественно, как уверял его дядя, потому что сам он тоже старался держаться от _своих_ тётушек и кузин подальше, да и покойный брат старался сократить общение с ними… Насчёт последнего Пятая тётушка объявила, что нынешний глава Ордена заговаривается. Дядя спорить не стал, закрывшись веером, а Не Минцзюэ тогда остался в полнейшей растерянности.

— Молодой господин Не.

Не Минцзюэ вежливо поприветствовал старших заклинателей. Извиняясь, вырвался из окружения кузин и немедленно угодил в руки тётушек, с которыми тоже следовало быть достаточно почтительным…

В итоге его спас дядя. Осмотрел с ног до головы и велел немедленно привести себя в порядок, всё необходимое на месте, Третья тётушка, будьте так добры, проследите. Возражать было бесполезно, поскольку дядя со всех сторон был прав.

Хоть продолжать путь на Совет Кланов нужно было не среди щебечущих весёлых кузин, и то радость.

— Как поживает Цзэу-цзюнь? — мимоходом спросил дядя.

— Его беспокоят последние события, — пожал плечами Не Минцзюэ. — Но Цзэу-цзюнь, как всегда, спокоен. Ещё мы повстречались с Ляньфан-цзунем на охоте.

О Саде Распускающихся Бутонов он не стал упоминать. Во-первых, он сам решил не говорить о том, что там видел. Во-вторых, дядя попросил, а отказывать причин не было. А нарушать слово — бесчестно и по-человечески нехорошо.

Не Минцзюэ повернул голову, чтобы спросить у дяди, не успела ли натворить ещё чего-нибудь А-Шань, но вопрос замер в горле.

Не Хуайсан смотрел вперёд холодными глазами и улыбался так, словно видел что-то очень для него приятное.

Поскольку дружба с Цзинь Лином и хорошие отношения между Не Хуайсаном и Цзинь Гуанъяо давали много времени на бесконечное любопытство и позволяли часто гостить, Не Минцзюэ изучил Башню Золотого Карпа чуть ли не вдоль и поперёк. Не самое ценное знание, как признавал Не Минцзюэ, и пользы от него немного. Разве что не потеряешься.

Совет оказался ужасно скучным. Но кузина Не Сюин шёпотом, прикрываясь веером, объясняла тонкие политические моменты, выуживая их буквально из каждой мелочи: порядок гостей за столом, сложность причёски и платья, тон голоса при разговора и едва заметные движения, — что заметно скрасило день. Не Минцзюэ едва заметно кивал и подбрасывал кузине новые имена, чтобы послушать её мнение, или же спрашивал, кто сидит там или вон там.

С адептами из Ордена Мэйшань Юй щебетала несравненная кузина Не Сюли. Не Сюин качала головой, а Не Минцзюэ старался обойти остальную родню так, чтобы его не заметили. Он и в Не Сюин вцепился только потому, что она рассказывала много интересных вещей. Может быть, с содроганием подумал Не Минцзюэ, дядя всё-таки согласится с многочисленными доводами тётушек и скажет, что для молодого господина Не лучшей партией будет одна из кузин. А какая — пусть сам выбирает, благо, их больше трёх.

Дядя вёл себя… примерно так же, как Не Минцзюэ помнил по многочисленным визитам. «Страдающее Средневековье», как едко говорила матушка, когда ей пересказывались новости.

Жалко, нельзя было побить Цзинь Чаня с его бандой. Они почему-то вечно убегали.

Цзинь Лин соглашался, что они трусы, что А-Цзюэ тоже поколотил бы их один, но протестовал, что ему самому нужна помощь, потому что он справился бы со всеми! Фея вертелась у них под ногами и просто радовалась жизни…

— Из-за чего весь шум, — ворчал Не Минцзюэ. Он хотел тихо спать, а не идти со всеми. Сигнала тревоги могло и не быть, он мог послышаться, да мало ли что!

— А-Цзюэ, — вздохнул дядя, продолжая тащить его за собой. — Так надо.

Спорить было поздно: слишком много чужих ушей вокруг. Дядя Не Хуайсан условным знаком подозвал кого-то из адептов их Ордена, сквозь толпу к ним скользнула Вторая тётушка, среди людей мелькнула кузина Сюин.

Орден Цинхэ Не стягивался к своему главе по двое, по трое, а потом растворялся среди прочих. Только разбуженные, оторванные от других дел — как все.

— Дядя, — одними губами произнёс Не Минцзюэ. «Что ты задумал?»

Ненадолго остановившись, дядя прижал его к себе, словно боялся потерять, и очень тихо сказал:

— А-Цзюэ, ничего, что против твоего характера, не делай. И уходи так быстро, как сможешь.

— Когда?

Мимо них всё текла людская река. Никто не вслушивался, потому что слишком шумно, все обеспокоены, но говорили они так, словно все хотели услышать.

— Поймёшь.

Не Минцзюэ вздохнул и потёр слипающиеся глаза. В самом деле, он впервые был готов назвать Цзинь Гуанъяо дядей, потому что тогда можно было идти спать. Остальные пусть делают что хотят, но родной дядя крепко держал его за руку. А Цзэу-цзюнь говорил о том расчленённом мертвеце, которого собирали Ханьгуан-цзюнь и Старейшина Илин.

— Старший брат? Но разве тело нашего брата не предали земле? Мы с тобой видели это своими собственными глазами! — говорил Ляньфан-цзунь.

И тут дядя Не Хуайсан, пробивавшийся осторожно поближе к названным братьям, сбивчиво протараторил:

— Старший брат? Брат Сичэнь? Ты говоришь о… о моём старшем брате? И о своём тоже?

Не Минцзюэ видел, как Лань Сичэнь тяжело кивнул в ответ, а Не Хуайсан с грохотом завалился навзничь, и с криком:

— Дядя! — бросился к нему.

— Глава Ордена Не!

— Позовите лекаря!

Пока вокруг шумели и суетились, привёдшая лекаря кузина Не Сюин незаметно передала веер. Не Минцзюэ немедленно принялся обмахивать дядюшку. Тот пришёл в себя — или сделал вид. Но слабость у него осталась, потому Не Минцзюэ поддерживал Не Хуайсана весь путь до потайной комнаты Цзинь Гуанъяо, да и там тоже.

Его не интересовало, что происходит вокруг, но руки отчего-то «зачесались», когда высказался глава Ордена Су. Матушка так говорила о ситуации, когда очень и очень хотелось кого-нибудь побить. Увы, побить главу другого Ордена здесь и сейчас не представлялось возможным. Хотя… может, и получилось бы. Главное, сказать что-нибудь убедительное. Не как мама, уж та как-то умудрялась высказаться так, что все, по её же меткому выражению, «стояли и обтекали». Она вообще не следила за тем, что говорит — об этом судачили все, кому не лень. Когда-то.

Когда же Цзинь Гуанъяо велел А-Лину и дядюшке подойти к нему, потому что Вэй Усянь явил себя миру и, держа в руках Суйбянь, может быть очень опасен, Не Хуайсан едва заметно сжал ладонь племянника и убрал руку.

«Поймёшь».

Не Минцзюэ шагнул за спину дядюшки.

Следующий шаг увёл его прочь, к словно случайно прогуливающейся у входа в покои Ляньфан-цзуня кузины Не Вэнсюэ. Шаг — Лю Циньчжао, шаг — кузина…

Цепочка, ведущая прочь из Башни.

  1. **Рассвет**



— Куда-то торопишься?

Узкая ладонь лежала на плече. Ветер пах водой и соснами, а ещё развевал белое дунъинское хаори, которое матушка очень любила. Потому что его Не Минцзюэ привёз, когда ездил с дядей в Дунъин. Просто подумал тогда, что ей очень понравится. Дядя с ним согласился.

— Матушка.

— Пойдём на берег, А-Цзюэ, и поговорим.

Он не стал спорить и послушно последовал за матушкой. То есть она обняла его и за шаг оказалась на берегу озера. И спросила, глядя куда-то вдаль:

— А-Цзюэ, почему ты не на Совете?

Сказать правду означало причинить матери страдания. Лгать — недостойно и не подобает… в большинстве случаев. Потому Не Минцзюэ ограничился простым «дядя сказал, что нужно идти» и принялся было обдумывать, что говорить дальше, если матушка начнёт расспрашивать.

Но она не спросила. Посетовала, что пасти оленей сын не желает, и поинтересовалась:

— А-Цзюэ, для чего носят камни в Восточное море? — но не стала ждать ответа. Продолжила: — Похоже, случилось что-то серьёзное, иначе Хуайсан тебя не отослал бы…

— Матушка, мне больно!

— Ах. — Она отпустила его плечо. — Прости, А-Цзюэ. Ты по-прежнему оставишь меня без новостей?

— Ну… Старейшина Илина вернулся… и дядя Сичэнь чем-то расстроен…

— Вот как. — Матушка прикусила губу и похлопала по карманам своих одежд. Обычных клановых одежд, не белых траурных. — Куда же я положила… А-Цзюэ, напомни, пожалуйста, чем руководствуется глава Ордена Не последние годы.

— Что происходит в Цинхэ Не, остаётся в Цинхэ Не, — пробормотал Не Минцзюэ.

За пределами владений их Ордена говорили всякое. Считалось, что некогда могущественный Орден после смерти Чифэн-цзуня сдал позиции и теперь влачит жалкое, по сравнению с прежним, существование. Между тем в пределах владений никто не жаловался.

Потому что Орден Цинхэ Не на самом деле бдил и не допускал разгула нечисти на своей территории. Синлу не в счёт, там эту нечисть ставили специально для защиты родового некрополя — да и не трогала она там никого, только пугала. Просто теперь дела решались не в открытую, а незаметно. Так велел дядя, и Не Минцзюэ заподозрил, что и матушка тут тоже приложила руку. У неё на все вещи был свой взгляд, отличающийся от чего бы то ни было.

— Именно. Надеюсь, сейчас меня не будут ждать гости, потому что, — она наконец вытащила несколько тёмных пузырьков из рукавов, — меня дома нет. И никому не нужно знать, что я своё горе отлила в другую форму, а не заперла на замок вместе с собой. Так, — матушка протянула пузырьки Не Минцзюэ, — это тебе нужно отнести Сичэню. Это лекарства, если спросят, причём сильные. Если спросит, как их использовать, то два приёма в день, утром и вечером, в течение… хм-м-м… четыре дня может оказаться и много, и мало… и дозировка, опять же… В любом случае, из этого фиолетового пять дней. Остальные до семи. Ты запомнил?

— Да, матушка.

— Сам не вздумай пробовать.

— Да, матушка. А если дяде не потребуется?

— Тогда оставишь себе. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что он не откажется. И, А-Цзюэ… если твоя помощь не потребуется, то сначала ты должен вернуться домой, а потом уже идти и помогать Хуайсану.

— Снаряжать цзинвэев с камнями? — улыбнулся Не Минцзюэ.

Матушка щёлкнула его по носу.

— Возможно. Тебе следует задать этот вопрос дяде. Иди в Облачные Глубины и не позорь семью.

— Матушка!

К великому удивлению Не Минцзюэ, ему позволили беспрепятственно войти в Облачные Глубины, объяснили, где найти главу Ордена, который недавно как раз вернулся с Совета, и как пройти к учителю Ланю. К последнему Не Минцзюэ решил зайти позже, если будет время. И если к тому времени строгий режим Ордена Гусу Лань не загонит всех в постель.

— Минцзюэ?

Не Минцзюэ поклонился и сказал:

— Дядя, матушка велела передать вам лекарства.

Лань Сичэнь кивнул и спросил:

— Почему?

— Не знаю. Ещё она сказала, что если Цзэу-цзюню понадобится помощь этого молодого господина, он может им располагать. И… — Не Минцзюэ опустил взгляд. — И передать несколько слов одному уже не покойному господину. Сказала, Цзэу-цзюню известно, где он, но она не станет никому открывать чужих секретов.

Лань Сичэнь кивнул и поманил Не Минцзюэ за собой. Глава Ордена Лань ни слова не сказал, чем же закончился Совет, а сам Не Минцзюэ опасался спрашивать. Вот если бы… если бы…

— Дядя?.. — заикнулся было Не Минцзюэ, останавливаясь, но Лань Сичэнь провёл его в ханьши, где в беспамятстве лежал Вэй Усянь, а рядом с ним был Ханьгуан-цзюнь, которого Не Минцзюэ вежливо поприветствовал.

— Госпожа Не ничего более не говорила о лекарствах? — спросил Лань Сичэнь.

— Сильные, — честно припомнил Не Минцзюэ. — Принимать только если в рану попала грязь или что-то подобное. Принимать чётко по времени ровно столько, сколько написано… Никогда не использовать просто так, не обрывать приём, если стало легче, следить, чтобы не стало хуже.

Матушка говорила об этом уже после того, как велела идти в Облачные Глубины. Она вообще удивительно расщедрилась на объяснения. И о лекарствах, и о новых способах использования любой энергии. Даже объяснила, почему оказалась сейчас так далеко от Нечестивой Юдоли: её выдернуло нехорошее предчувствие. Не объяснила только, как она так точно определила, где будет единственный и любимый сын.

Ханьгуан-цзюнь согласился сохранить лекарства.

Следующие четыре дня Не Минцзюэ провёл в Облачных Глубинах. Лань Сичэнь позволил ему пользоваться библиотекой, где молодой господин Не с головой погрузился в этикет и родословные. Ему не нравились оба предмета, но прилежание и послушание радовали дядей и, возможно, учителя Ланя. В последнем Не Минцзюэ сомневался, потому тихонько спросил у Лань Сычжуя, бывало ли когда-нибудь такое, чтобы учитель Лань радовался прилежанию своих учеников. Как оказалось, бывало. И это были даже не Два Нефрита, что потрясло Не Минцзюэ до глубины души.

Ближе к четвёртому дню Не Минцзюэ решил попробовать переписать правила Ордена Гусу Лань, стоя на руках. Для объяснений, если кто спросит, он решил сказать, что счёл себя слишком шумным, а ведь шуметь нельзя! Вот и переписывает.

— Как это вообще возможно? — очень тихо шипел Не Минцзюэ. — Опять сначала… О, здравствуй, Цзинъи. Тебя наказали переписыванием правил?

— Нет, что ты! Я к тебе пришёл, Минцзюэ! А тебя что, наказали?

— Ну… нет. Я просто попробовать решил. Ты не знаешь, почему Цзэу-цзюнь такой печальный?

— Ох, Минцзюэ… — вздохнул Цзинъи. — Помнишь того гуля в саду? Безголового?

— Помню.

— Это… Минцзюэ, это был Чифэн-цзунь. И учитель Вэй, говорят, приложил руку… Я не верю в это! Он совсем не такой! Помнишь, мы рассказывали тебе про город И?

Он помнил. И думал, перескочил ли Цзинъи на другую тему, когда увидит выражение его лица.

Цзинъи в самом деле сменил тему. Посмотрел на кривые, косые и запачканные иероглифы и стал объяснять, как правильно писать, стоя на руках. И Сычжуя позвал, чтобы помог.

— Я уже знаю.

Не Минцзюэ рискнул выглянуть из-за плеча Лань Сичэня. Вроде Ханьгуан-цзюнь не сердился. Да и Вэй Усянь уже оправился. И матушка велела передать… Чёрт, вспомнить бы, что именно! Надо ведь передать дословно!

— А тело Чифэн-цзуня?

— Многие кланы уже собственными глазами увидели тело брата. Сейчас оно у Хуайсана. Я тоже послал доверенных людей присмотреть за всем.

«Ну вот, я всё пропущу дома», — расстроился Не Минцзюэ. Потом подумал, что теперь покойный отец точно никуда не денется, никому не навредит, а матушка — пожалуй, и хорошо, что молодой господин Не сейчас не дома. Предсказать реакцию матушки на подобное святотатство попросту невозможно. Она могла как устроить настоящую бурю, так и снова закрыться от мира.

— …Я думаю, что знаю Цзинь Гуанъяо, и потому так же ему доверяю. Ты веришь в своё суждение, так неужели мне нельзя верить в своё?

— Дядя, — подал голос Не Минцзюэ. — Это всё равно не имеет значения, пока не установлена правда. Ведь так? Можно, я передам… и пойду?

Где-то там, четыре с половиной дня назад матушка на берегу озера смотрела в воду и негромко говорила: «Не позволяй ветру сгибать дубы. Уподобься тростнику, А-Цзюэ… на какое-то время. Пока тебя не считают опасным, ты можешь сделать очень многое. Пока для всех ты всего лишь племянник самого негодного главы ордена Не, никто не обратит внимания на твои дела. А теперь слушай очень внимательно… и передай это до последнего слова одному молодому человеку, который однажды пошёл против течения, но тёмные воды поглотили его».

И теперь, бесстрашно глядя в глаза возрождённого Вэй Усяня, Не Минцзюэ медленно сказал:

— Через горы по воде до самого конца иди рука об руку. Замечай, размышляй, говори. Пользуйся тем, что есть, и знай, что Восточное море выходит из берегов не только из-за приближающейся бури.

  1. **Боль**



Быть пленным сложно, неприятно и очень, очень скучно. Не Минцзюэ осознал это в полной мере тогда, когда послушно отправился вместе с Лань Сичэнем в Башню Золотого Карпа. Цзинь Гуанъяо ничего не стоило перехитрить названного брата — а Не Минцзюэ, имея сразу две возможности сбежать, предпочёл ни на шаг не отходить от Цзэу-цзюня и пытаться его хоть как-то утешить и поддержать. Получалось или нет, он не мог понять, но вроде как дядя Лань иногда светлел лицом, и потому Не Минцзюэ не оставлял попыток.

— Ты очень хороший, Минцзюэ, — тихо сказал Лань Сичэнь, пока они куда-то добирались под охраной.

— Дядя Сичэнь ещё лучше, — не задумываясь, без запинки и искренне сказал Не Минцзюэ. — Если дядю что-то тревожит, этот ученик постарается его утешить.

Утешение оставалось невозможным, и они оба прекрасно это понимали. Но если можно хоть немного приглушить боль? Не Минцзюэ прикладывал немало усилий, чтобы дяде стало хоть чуточку легче.

Каково это — стать жертвой своей доброты?

— Не бойся, — очень тихо сказал Не Минцзюэ, сжимая ладонь Цзинь Лина. — Я здесь, с тобой.

Цзинь Лин посмотрел на него и промолчал. Впервые в жизни он не сказал ничего. Но тоже крепко сжал руку друга.

«Будь тих, послушен и незаметен, — говорила когда-то очень давно матушка. — Не показывай страха, не хорохорься, не кидайся грудью на амбразуру. Помогай тем, что ты спокоен. Многого можно достичь, показывая несуществующее… даже змею можно обмануть».

Не Минцзюэ мысленно прикинул, сможет ли он попытаться Тысячей Шагов увести отсюда и дядю Лань Сичэня, который очень расстроен где-то в глубине души, и Цзинь Лина, и Вэй Усяня. Если бы они все стояли очень близко, держались друг за друга, а сам он лучше понимал матушкины объяснения. Пусть она и говорила, что «ты делать можешь по-своему, как понимаешь», по-прежнему вести кого-то с собой подобным образом не получалось.

В список добавился Ханьгуан-цзюнь. Пришлось задуматься над вещью, которую определённо стали бы порицать. Но для неё требовалось серьёзно сосредоточиться, во-первых, и отойти от живых, во-вторых. А позволить себе последнее Не Минцзюэ не мог. Никак.

И дядя Не Хуайсан. Его нужно было утешить тоже, успокоить, обнять, позаботиться, чтобы с ним тоже не случилось ничего плохого.

И Саньду-шэншоу. А-Лин беспокоился за него, и нужно было помочь с перевязкой.

Не Минцзюэ не слушал, что говорят вокруг. Его тревожило огромное количество других вещей. Казалось, на плечах у него очутились все горы Поднебесной сразу. Какая разница, кто тут обрезанный рукав, кто признаётся в любви, кто кому чего должен и кто лучше понимает девизы? Для него здесь были люди, которые так или иначе дороги: ему самому или им. Цзян Ваньинь дорог Цзинь Лину, например. А Вэй Усянь — Ханьгуан-цзюню… вот смешно, когда-то Не Минцзюэ назвал его тоже дядей, но напугался и сразу спрятался за дядю Лань Сичэня.

А потом дверь выбил Вэнь Нин и сказал, что покойный Чифэн-цзунь уже у ворот…

— А-Цзюэ!

— Я здесь, дядя, — успокаивающе сказал Не Минцзюэ вцепившемуся в него Не Хуайсану. — Я просто взглянуть.

Пальцы дяди медленно разжались. Он боялся за него так сильно, вдруг подумал Не Минцзюэ, что не побоялся бы — да ничего не побоялся бы, в самом деле. Вообще ничего.

Сабля тихо напевала что-то своё.

Но её Не Минцзюэ решил оставить на случай, если ничего другого не останется.

Если у него не будет другого выбора.

В конце концов, он уже успел побыть заложником вместо А-Лина и перепугать своих дядей и своего друга точно. Шея до сих пор чесалась от струны, но это такая мелочь! А-Лин разве что потрясён, что его друг Не Минцзюэ может двигаться настолько быстро. Только вот это было совсем не движение.

Какая разница-то.

Дождь перестал шуметь.

Храм начал покрываться инеем.

Дышать стало больно: слишком холодный воздух.

И мороз шёл от высокой женщины с развевающимися на неведомых ветрах светлыми волосами.

Матушка предпочитала стричь их до плеч, и никто не мог сказать, почему.

Не Минцзюэ ощутил, как в него вцепился Цзинь Лин.

Матушка сделала шаг вперёд.

И ещё один.

Шаг.

За.

Шагом.

И вокруг становилось только холоднее.

Чифэн-цзунь остановился.

Не Минцзюэ постарался закрыть собой Цзинь Лина.

— _Господин мой,_ — сказала матушка голосом, в котором была только зима. — _Посмотри на меня._

**Весна**

Она была потрясающей.

Несмотря ни на что, она улыбалась и продолжала смеяться, она держала его за руку и поддерживала во всём.

Какая разница, говорила она, хотя по щекам у неё текли слёзы, сколько мне теперь осталось — часы, дни, годы, если я с тобой. Пусть нам не будет дороги назад, но…

Он прижимал её к сердцу и не давал договорить. Слова, слова… Он полюбил её вовсе не за них.

Я ведь смогу отправлять письма, спросил он. Они как раз уже собрались, а младший брат никак не мог его отпустить. И дочь. Хотя бы сын проявил сдержанность.

Возможно.

Письма — это такая мелочь, конечно, сможешь, ответила она. И вы сможете, добавила она, глядя на детей и брата.

Брат обрадовался ещё больше, хотя куда уж больше? И обещал, что будет писать обо всём как можно подробнее.

Что же, его письмо длиной в семь бу действительно было очень подробным.

Домой же Чифэн-цзунь отправлял бесчисленные открытки с лаконичными подписями. Госпожа Не нашла для него более-менее пристойную кисть и тушь, хотя сама предпочитала писать другими вещами.

Она рассказывала, как жить в этом странном мире, откуда она когда-то пришла. Точнее, он взял её с собой, а она не стала спорить.

— Надо будет показаться семье, — вздыхала она. — Дедушке точно. Тебе он понравится, господин мой.

Когда-то очень давно, будучи просто адептом Ордена Не, она сумела привить Хуайсану любовь к тренировкам. Она просто звала его потренироваться с собой, говоря, что они друг другу под стать по боевым навыкам, и Хуайсан соглашался. Когда же Минцзюэ спрашивал её, как ей удаётся сотворить такое чудо, она пожала плечами и ответила, что по сравнению с её младшими братьями Хуайсан просто ангел.

— Далеко отсюда? — спросил он.

— От Дунъина? Прилично.

Она протянула ему руку.

Она сделала невозможное.

Она нашла за эти годы, как бороться с искажением ци.

Она вернула его из мест, откуда никто не должен возвращаться, и заплатила за это запрошенную цену.

Кандидат наук, что бы этот странный титул ни значил. С научруком, который похоронил бы её заживо, узнай, что она сделала для своего мужа.

— Тогда идём.

Там, в прошлом, осталась целая жизнь, в которой он умер.

_…так далеко, что никак не описать словами, Лань Сичэнь в затворе рассматривал залетавших к нему бумажных птиц. На них кто-то изображал странные и удивительные места с одной стороны, а с другой кто-то знакомым почерком писал, как там…_


End file.
